The invention relates to. stretch releasing adhesive tape.
Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are often used to bond to a substrate and then release from the substrate upon stretching. Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are useful in a variety of applications including, e.g., assembling, joining, attaching and mounting applications. The stretch releasing tape can be removed from the substrate by stretching the tape at an angle to the surface of the substrate to which it is bonded.
Many stretch releasing adhesive tapes, once bonded to a substrate, e.g., wallboard, are cleanly removable from the substrate such that there is no visible residue remaining on the substrate and no visible damage to the substrate.
Commercially available stretch releasing adhesive tapes include products sold under the trade designation COMMAND by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., and the product sold under the trade designation POWER-STRIPS by Beiersdorf AG, Hamburg, Germany. These products are available as discrete strips in which one end of the strip includes a non-adhesive pull tab to facilitate stretching of the strip during removal.
Stretch releasing adhesive tapes are used in a variety of applications and are applied to a variety of substrates including painted wallboard and finished wood. Available stretch releasing adhesive tapes, however, have difficulty maintaining adhesion to substrates such as ceramic and glass in high humidity environments such as showers, bathrooms and kitchens.